Hilo rojo
by Nyeron
Summary: Lincoln se da a la tarea de aprender el noble arte de formar figuras con Hilo y para ello dos goticas estaran dispuestas a enseñarle.


HILO ROJO

-Y... pasas el hilo por aquí, luego por el índice, pasa por el medio... y listo... un ataúd de hilo negro.

Era una tarde de sábado, y en el oscuro cuarto de Lucy (Que compartía con Lynn) se hallaba la mencionada, Lincoln y su amiga gótica Haiku.

Sentados en el suelo practicaban el noble arte de las figuras con hilo, ya sabéis, esas figuras que se hacen con ambas manos y con un hilo atado a cada pulgar. El albino se hallaba aprendiendo el arte, siendo indicado paso a paso por su hermana, la cual acababa de hacer como dijimos un ataúd con un hilo negro.

-Wao...- comentó asombrado, sacando su lengua de lado Lincoln intentó imitar los movimientos con un hilo blanco. -Uno hacia aquí, otra hacia allá y... voalá.

Pero lejos de hacer una simple figura tan solo creó una maraña de hilos... sip, no fue su mejor intento.

-Diablos- comentó deshaciendo el nudo, un par de intentos después logró desenredar el susodicho.

-¿Qué tal por ahí Haiku?- pregunto el chico volviendola a ver.

Está se limitó a mostrar su obra maestra, una telaraña bastante grande.

-Vaya, se te da bien esto ¿verdad?- admiro el trabajo de la misma.

-De hecho- comentó Lucy de lado -Haiku fue quien me enseñó esto en primer lugar.

-No es tan difícil, una vez aprendido- comentó la nipona con tranquilidad.-solo se necesita practica.

-Ok, veamos entonces- una vez más intento hacer una simple figura, más al terminar creo... ¿Un cuadrado?

-Es un tanto... cúbico- comentó Lucy sin darle mucha vuelta.

-Si creo que si heh heh.

Desenredando volvió a hacer el intento, una vez más terminó salvo que esta vez creó una pirámide.

-Creo... que los espíritus de los faraones estan a tu favor- comento Haiku.

-Hmmm...

Por tercera vez intentó realizar una forma, esta vez hizo más vueltas de las normales, paso el hilo por él índice, por él anular, luego por el medio, pasándolo por encima del meñique y al final lo estiró con los dientes. Una vez terminado reveló con orgullo su creación.

-...

-...

-...

-...¿Una hamburguesa?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-Oigan tengo hambre ¿ok?- comento mirando hacia los lados molesto.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- comentó la pequeña levantándose de su lugar -He preparado unas galletas con forma de corazón sangrante... tienen que probarlas.

-¿Oye desde cuándo cocinas Lu?- preguntó Lincoln curioso.

-Desde que mamá me enseñó.

Y terminado esto se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto los chicos se mantuvieron en lo suyo, Haiku por su parte seguía con su hilo púrpura haciendo sus figuras Lincoln entonces intento hacer más figuras pero al meter más fuerza al hilo, lo quebró.

-Tsk... chispas- comentó mirando el hilo.

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo más- comentó ella acercandole un maletín, revizando el mismo Linc encontró un hilo rojo.

Atándolo en su pulgar cada extremo Lincoln prosiguió a formar más figuras. Mientras éste intentaba hacer las mismas Haiku no pudo evitar observar cómo movía los dedos. Se centró en los movimientos que hacía y denoto algo muy importante.

-Espera- comentó llamandole su atención, se puso de pie y se le acercó, una vez frente suyo miró sus manos. -Lo estás haciendo mal, si pasas el hilo por el pulgar de esa forma lo romperás.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto mirándola.

-Tienes que pasarlo por aquí... luego de este lado...- y así lentamente le fue indicando como debía ir moviendo el hilo, tomando parte del hilo con sus finas manos ella le fue guiando sus dedos para realizar la labor de manera correcta. Un par de segundos después ya lo tenía listo.

-Ahora...- dijo separando la mano un poco -Jalalo con cuidado.

Tomando aire antes, Loud fue jalando el hilo con precaución, pero cerca del final, el material se tenso.

¡Tiung!

Sin aviso la tensión hizo que el hilo saltara al aire y le cayera a ambos chicos encima.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Eh eheh...- parpadeando ambos chicos rieron levemente ante lo ocurrido, -Parece que me excedi en la fuerza ¿Eh?

Mientras Lincoln reía Haiku por su parte solo sonrió levemente a ojos cerrados, esto claro está fue visto por el niño.

-Oye... que lindo sonríes- comentó haciendo que ella dejase de hacerlo -Eres como Lucy, pocas veces sonríen pero cuando lo hacen se ven lindas.

Ignorando un leve rubor en su mejilla la chica miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que brincase?- comentó mirando hacia los lados.

-... creo que algo se enredó en el hilo- comento ella mirando el hilo rojo, este seguia y seguia hasta dar a su.

¿Dedo meñique?

En efecto si, el hilo estaba enredado en el dedo meñique de la chica, en la mano izquierda para ser exacto, levantando la mano jalo el hilo y grata sorpresa se llevó al ver que el otro extremo. ¡Estaba atado al dedo meñique de Lincoln!

-...¡!

Rápidamente se levantó.

-¿Haiku?

Ignorandolo salió de ahí rápidamente, pero olvidó el cordón en sus manos, accidentalmente lo jalo un poco pero Lincoln al ver esto se desató él mismo.

-Hm. ¿Que cosas no? Se ataron a nuestros meñiques- comentó desatando, una vez esto salió de ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Lucy al verla pasar rápidamente, está traía en manos una bandeja con las galletas.

-Tengo que irme, Lucy- dijo sin más.

La niña por su parte levantó una ceja (si es que se puede ver esto claro está) y volviendo a su cuarto miró a Lincoln en el suelo enredando el hilo.

-¿Qué pasó con Haiku?

-No lo sé- comentó igual de extrañado, -De pronto me estaba enseñando a hacer una figura con este hilo- le mostró el cordón rojo -Y de la nada este se tensa y brinca, luego nos dimos cuenta de que estaba atado a nuestros dedos y se fue sin más.

La pequeña puso la bandeja a un lado, mientras el chico tomaba una galleta y la comía está miro los hilos en el suelo analizando para ver qué fue lo que pasó.

-...¿Dices que se tensaron los hilos?- lo miro a lo que este acentuó comiendo, -¿Cuál de todos?

-ñam...ñam... (glup)... el rojo- señaló.

-Oh vaya...- tomando el mismo la pelinegra creyó estar llegando a la respuesta -¿Y se tenso en sus dedos?- de nuevo le acentúo -¿En cuales?

-Nuestros meñiques- mostró Lincoln extrañado.

-... suspirooo.

-¿Porque ese suspiro sonó más soñador que deprimente Lucy?- dijo al retroceder.

Ella puso una mano en su hombro.

-Solo te dire Lincoln... que espero que lleges a apreciar las artes oscuras como ella lo hace...- y con eso se fue de ahí con un par de galletas.

Mientras tanto el chico se quedó confundido en su lugar.

-¿Lucy?- pero cuando se volvió ya no estaba -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?


End file.
